Lost But Not Forgotten
by Black Blood of the Red Rose
Summary: "Sometimes you just need to distance yourself from people. If they care, they'll notice. If they don't, then you know where you stand." Canada has finally had enough of being ignored and now he want's to test where he stands with the other nations.
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

"Idiots!" Canada rammed his fist through his bedroom's forest green walls with another powerful swing.

His anger numbed his senses; he didn't feel stinging scrapes or beads of blood on his knuckles, the back of his hand, and forearm from the jagged plaster that ringed the hole; he didn't hear Kumajirou let out a whimper and curl farther way from his owner and deeper into the farthest corner of the room out of fear; he didn't taste the warm salty tears that managed to stick to the corners of his lips.

With each word, he sent another swing at the wall. "Useless! Arrogant! Stupid, stupid, stupid bastards!" With a final punch, he once again forced his fist into the wall.

A sudden heaviness overtook Canada and he was left with only enough energy to limply beat against the walls with palm of his hand as if he were knocking on a door. Struggling to control his breath, he heavily dropped to his knees on the carpeted floor. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes as he began to shake.

"God, why won't someone just notice me," he whispered, recalling today's earlier events.

* * *

Chaos was a regular occurrence at the World Meeting. That included: punching, choking, groping, yelling, crying, shooting, hugging, anything except productivity. Today was an exceptionally anarchic gathering.

"You asshats!" Britian shrieked as he stood abruptly from his chair, sending it flying backward. He bitterly wiped tea from his chin before wagging a finger at the three pranksters. "Why the bloody hell would you put salt in my tea?!"

"Ohonhonhon…"

"Keseseses..."

"Fusosososo..."

France, Prussia, and Spain, also known as the Bad Touch Trio, howled with mischievous glee, leaning against each other for support as they wiped tears from the corners of their eyes.

"...Excuse me…" A small voice called, doing nothing to break the pandemonium.

"Ahaha! I'm the hero!" America cheered from his stance on top of the large oval table, crushing papers and knocking over coffee mugs.

Switzerland ignored Liechtenstein's gentle protests and swung his rifle from his shoulder and threatened the oblicious American. "Shut up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

Japan slumped further into himself as he dodged another mysterious flying wok, which ended up smacking America upside the head. "...Maybe if I feed them all bad sushi they will go away…"

"...Excuse me…" The small voice called again, slightly louder but still barely audible.

"When I look into all your stupid faces, I think of how fun it will be to pound them into dust." Russia said childishly to no one in particular, an aura of impending doom shrouding him, causing any nation within ten feet from the notorious Russian to shiver and nervously move away.

"I will show my disgust and hatred with my piano." Austria shouted as he began to pound out a spiteful song from his personal grand piano.

Hungary gingerly tapped her ex-husband's shoulder. "That's not necessary, Mr. Austria."

"...EXCUSE ME!" The voice cried, though shouting as loud as possible it didn't penetrate the commotion.

"Oh no... hug time~!" Italy cheered with a bright smile, latching his arms around his brother.

"Will you stop with your hug therapy already?!" Romano hollered, turning his attention away from cussing at the overly loving "tomato bastard" to wrestling out of Italy's tight embrace.

Germany disgruntledly shook his head at the scene before him. "I'll never understand Catholics..."

"China take all. You can go home now."

"Excuse- Fine, whatever, screw all of you." Canada whispered harshly, crumpling and tearing his now meaningless presentation notes into mangled balls and shoving them in his briefcase before slamming it shut. "Find a solution for global warming and all our other ridiculous problems without me."

The one day in god knows how long that nations were supposed to finally notice him, see him, hear him, was gone.

Tucking Kumocherjo- or whatever his name is- under his arm, the invisible nation stepped down from the podium. Not bothering to maintain his usual polite nature, he elbowed and shoved his way through the mob of troublesome nations. Nobody heard the grand doors slam open and close or the fading stomps and spiteful whispers.

* * *

"Hello?" A strong, deep voice answered the phone.

"Hey, boss," Canada greeted weakly, faking a smile in an attempt to put some life into his voice. Now that depression overtook his anger, he sat hunched over himself on the corner of his bright red bed, absentmindedly stroking his polar bear's silky white fur who slept peacefully next to him. "I.. was wondering if I could have a vacation."

To say that Canada was hesitant about his request was an understatement. He was finally fed up with the other nations not noticing him and rebuking them (even if it had gone unnoticed) had felt good- great even. Leaving them would be the best way to blow off some steam. But, he was also afraid of going off to live in human society. What if they treated him the same way the nations did? Why give loneliness a new address?

"A vacation? Why would you need that? Shouldn't you be at the World Meeting, you still have lots work to do."

"Please, I'm tired of... life. Can't you get Quebec or somebody to handle my work? I-I don't have to be gone for long, I promise."

Come_ on_,' Canada mentally pleaded, gripping the cell phone tighter. '_Don't be an asshole for once_.'

After a long pause his boss finally answered with a regretful edge to his voice. "Fine… But just this once."

The invisible nation breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."

"Very well, but you get to travel to Japan, Ouran High School Academy specifically. The majority of Japan's most profitable major business owners attended Ouran. I'll give you one year to take a break and find out how to get the same result."

Canada resisted the urge to complain about how going undercover at a school was hardly a vacation, but only allowed himself to think of a colorful names for his boss. "Thank you very much, sir."

* * *

**Hello, dearies. Ah, yes I now have three stories running at the same time... Damn you ADHD... So, updates will be spontaneous.**

**Please review! Flames will be accepted and used to roast marshmallows.**


	2. Adopted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Canada let out a discouraged sigh as a wave of noise erupted from the door he held open.

"Aren't libraries supposed to be quiet?" he mumbled to himself, continuing his search of a calm room.

Throughout the last two days, anxiety had slowly been building up in him since he arrived at the pink, castle-like school. Every time he walked down the wide, bright halls he could hear students dressed in the same ridiculous looking uniform as he wore whisper rumors to each other about the arrival of the new foreign student. He would have normally have a one-sided conversation with Kumajiro to relieve his nerves, but his boss was once again controlling and demanded that his fuzzy friend be taken into Ontario's care while Canada was away. So, Canada was forced to find a quiet place away from the gossip.

As the nation travelled farther up the grand polished tile stairs, the number of people began to diminish, and the more relaxed he became. His eyes lit up upon seeing an isolated door at the end of a long bright hallway. And, after staring out the towering windows for a calming minute, he pushed open the intricately carved door, a gust of ruby red rose petals blinding him.

"Welcome," a choir of sublime male voices sang.

Pulling out a pesky rose petal that stuck in that stuck in his wavy hair, Canada saw a group of seven handsome boys smiling with open arms, the absurd lavender uniforms somehow complimenting their looks.

A pair of identical twins with orange hair and impish features, faintly reminding Canada of the Italy brothers, all of the sudden appeared in front of him and peered at him curiously.

"Hey boss," they spoke in unison, which would have been creepy to the personification if he didn't have a twin himself, "looks like we have another male guest."

Canada took a step back to regain his personal space, "Guest? I-I was just looking for a quiet place."

"Oh, don't be shy," a tall blonde flirted, gliding from his decorous position on a velvet throne-like chair to wrap an arm around the shy nation. "It's not like we haven't had to entertain male guests before."

_"Entertain?!_ W-What _is_ this place?!"

"Why, I'm glad you asked." With a dramatic twirl, the blonde began one of the most bizarre speeches Canada had ever heard, and he had lived with _France_, "This is a club of rich and handsome boys with _way_ too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have _way_ too much time on their hands. Think of it as the playground for the super-rich and beautiful. My name is Tamaki Suoh, the founder and king of the club, also known as the princely type."

He pulled a girlish boy with mousy brown hair into a tight, cuddly hug, "This is Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type."

He pointed and shot a glare at the pair of identical twins, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the mischievous and brotherly love type."

Another dramatic pose directed toward a poised guy in glasses with a small black notebook, "Kyoya Ootori, the cool type."

Flashing a smile, Tamaki waved a hand toward a tall stern guy who reminded Canada of Sweden, and a small boy holding a plush pink stuffed bunny on top the former's shoulders. "Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka, the boy Lolita type, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, the strong silent type."

Bending forward slightly, Tamaki offered a hand to Canada, who was desperately trying to force his way out of mysteriously locked door he just entered through by putting all his weight into pulling at the handle and scratching at the frame. "How may we serve you?"

Canada shivered at Tamaki's closeness and shook his head frantically. "I'm sorry; I'm at the wrong place, eh?"

"Ah, come on," Hikaru began to tease, Kaoru finishing his brother's sentence. "You just got here."

Canada backed up to maintain a safe distance from the king and twins as they slowly stalked toward him. He bolted to the right and sprinted away just as the three made a mad lunge for him.

"Please s-somebody get me out of here!" Canada called for help as he glanced over his shoulder and saw that his followers were gradually gaining on him.

"Hey, you guys!" Haruhi yelled, "Leave the poor guy alone."

Hikaru and Kaoru crossed their arms and turned toward her in an infantile pout, "Aw, you're no fun."

"T-Thank you," Canada managed to huff as he bent over his knees and gasped for breath.

Haruhi offered him a small smile, "Yeah, I know how tough it is to get these guys to listen. So, what's your name? I haven't seen you around school before."

Before he could utter a word, Kyouya answered her question, a small gleam bouncing from his glasses giving him a devilish look. His voice was as smooth as a businessman's, but his eyes were as cold as ice. "His name is Matthew P. Williams, Ouran's newest student from Ottawa, Canada, born on July 1st. He entered on a scholarship, scoring the top score-"

_'Not my fault my boss is cheap,_' Canada thought bitterly.

"-Peculiarly, everything else is classified, even his family members and social standing."

Canada blinked in shock. "H-How did you get that information?"

"And what little information it is that is, Mr. Williams."

"Oh!" The club's king cut in Kyouya's hinted threat. "So, you're this student everyone's been talking about? Well, that changes everything! You've made quite the impact on our customers, you know. Which is why I want you to join our club!"

"Eh?! No thank you-" Canada shook his head wildly, but to no avail.

"No, don't speak. There's no need to praise me for my brilliant idea." Tamaki chuckled. He leaned forward until he was nose-to-nose to the nation and tapped his chin with a finger prudently, staring into the newcomer's eyes as if they would answer the meaning of life. "Now, what type shall we make you?"

"EHEHEHE!" A mad cackle echoed.

The sound of an engine roaring to life drowned the room as a platform rose from the ground; its rumbling rattled the tea sets and caused Canada to fall over to the side on his hands and knees. Standing on top of the platform was a brown girl that screamed confidence, and from the way that she posed proudly with a determined smirk to the way she used exuberant gestures to introduced herself, it wasn't hard to guess.

"I am Renge Houshakuji, the host club's manager, and everything must have my approval." Jumping down from the platform, she trotted over to the new host and examined him like a specimen in a science experiment. "As you can see, we already have a perfect selection of hosts. What makes _you_ so special?"

Canada opened and closed his mouth, but couldn't seem form a coherent sentence, "I don't-ah-how did you-" "Interview!" Renge announced, pulling Canada from the floor by his silky black tie and dragging him to one of the luxurious pink couches. Tossing him on the sofa and situating herself daintily on the one across from him, small note book in hand, she began to beat him with questions, "Why did you come to live in Japan all the way from Canada?"

"What? I don't see the point-" Canada shrunk into himself at the demanding stares of the host club, who surrounded the two sofas ensuring that there would be no escape.

"Just answer the question. This is all relevant in developing your type."

"Look, I'm too shy to even do this hosting thing-"

"Answer. The. _Question_."

"Um... reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Personal reasons."

"So? Tell me."

"They're personal for a reason."

"We need to get personal if we want to develop your _type_." Renge said through clenched teeth, the words coming out sharp and clear as the wooden pencil she was clutching began to crack.

"Fine... Just family stuff."

"So you have family in Japan?"

Canada's eyes narrowed and he sat up straighter as he felt the interview slip into an interrogation. "Yes, but that's not why I came."

"So you were running away from them?"

"You can't run away from people that don't know you exist."

Jotting down a few words in her notebook, Renge turned back to Canada with a determined gleam in her eyes. "Tell me about this family."

Canada remained emotionless. "Not much to tell. I was raised by a French man named Francis and my twin brother, Alfred, was raised by an Englishman named Arthur. My brother and I never got to see each other because our fathers didn't get along, but we were later reunited when Francis eventually gave me up to Arthur. Getting along with Alfred and Arthur were rough at first and just when things were looking up, Alfred ran away on his own to America. I left a couple years later and went to Canada. All of us are on good terms now, though my Papa and Arthur still bicker."

The attentive schoolgirl raised a thin eyebrow, seeming to assess the story.

"That's really big for your family not being much," Haruhi commented with a hint of sadness and confusion in her voice.

"Things could be worse," he replied with a small shrug.

An awkward silence hung in the air with only the scribbling of pen to paper from Renge and Kyouya. Canada glanced at Renge's note book to see what she had written, but he could only catch a few words like _"__cute" __"defensive"_ and _"tragic."_

"What would you do to make a girl happy?" Renge questioned, snapping Canada out of his staring.

"Uh... Compliment her?"

The interviewer gave Canada a look that made him feel two feet tall, "_Really_? That's weak. How much experience do you have with girls anyway?"

The nation blushed lightly and his eyes darted about to look anywhere but at her. "Um..."

Renge shook her head in annoyance. "Fine, let's say I'm your customer. Entertain me."

"Eh? Look, I dont' even want to join-" He stopped mid-sentence as she shot him a milk curdling glare.

"_Entertain me_," she demanded, putting emphasis on each syllable.

The personification paused for a moment, thinking back to his French heritage. Standing up and swiping a ruby rose from the lush, ornate bouquet on the small cocktail table, he bit into the green stem as he bent into a deep bow, glancing up from behind his blonde curtain of hair.

"Bonjour," he finished flirtatiously. He held the pose for a moment before a groan escaped him. "...Ow..." Spitting the rose out of his mouth, he pressed a finger to the small cuts that bloomed droplets of blood left on his lips and shook out the sting in his scratched hand. "Qu'est-ce que l'enfer! Pourquoi at-il des épines?! Ce n'est pas arrivé quand papa l'a fait!" (Translation via Google Translate: _What the hell! Why does it have thorns?! This didn't happen when Papa did it!_)

Tamaki let out a gasp of outrage and dramatically swooned. "Nooo! My son! Why would you use such a beautiful language to say such a thing!" He froze. "Wait... You're French! Oh how wonderful!"

Canada stiffed as the king grabbed his shoulders and began a melodramatic ramble in French about how beautiful the country was.

"Yes, yes," he replied back in French. "I already told you that I was raised by a French man."

Renge suddenly appeared between the two, pushing them away from each other and rolled her eyes. "Yes, we get it, you're French. More importantly, that thing you did with a rose? Yeah... That almost worked, but you ruined it at the end and we already have our princely type. Moving on!" Ungenerously shoving Canada back onto the soft couch with a small bounce, she moved back her seat and scanned through her notes. "Well, judging from all that you have said since you got here-"

"What?" Canada interrupted, switching back to Japanese. "You've been under there this entire time?" "Of course, where else would I be?"

"Why would you-"

"_Anyways_, based off of your reactions and answers, I would categorize you as either the tragic type or shy type. What do you think Kyouya?" The manager looked expectantly at Kyouya, trusting him far more that Tamaki.

The Shadow King stood up straight from his lean on the nearest marble pillar, tapping his pen thoughtful against his open notebook before snapping it shut and taking a step toward the new host. "I agree with your assessment. We can combine both types together, have him tell a little of his past each day and draw in more curious customers."

Honey let out a delighted giggle and leaped from his spot on Mori's shoulders onto Canada's lap, ignoring the grunt of surprise from the nation. "Yay! Now we can eat cake together all the time!"

"Matthew Williams," announced Tamaki with a devious atmosphere shrouding him. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished writing this! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means a lot to me! (Reviews especially.)**


	3. Accepted

**Disclaimer: I do no own Hetalia- Axis Powers or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Four half-empty steaming cups of tea rested on equally elegant saucers, long forgotten on the small round table. Three beautiful young ladies had their chins cupped in their hands, their bodies leaning forwards as they stared longingly at the host in front of them. Canada squirmed under their stares; the girls in front of him were his first customers since Tamaki announced the new _'__Tragic Shy Type'_ and he wasn't comfortable with how quickly their gazes turned to something deeper.

'_Really? We've just been sitting here in this awkward silence for the past ten minutes. I haven't even said anything and they're already looking at me like that,' _Canada thought to himself, _'How does that __even __work?!'_

"How do you like Ouran so far?" a dainty blonde asked, finally breaking the silence. "It must be a big change from your school in Canada."

"Yes," Canada answered, unconsciously stiffening. He was thankful that he took college courses here and there to keep up with the times; otherwise he wouldn't have remembered what school was like. "Everything here is much more... _extravagant_."

"Oh? Did you go to a commoner's school?"

"A what?

"You know, a school for the poor."

"I wouldn't call it that... I bounced around to many different schools, so each one was different. But, I didn't attend any quite like this one."

"How do you like the other hosts?" interrupted a confident redhead, who seemed to care less about his past.

The nation thought about his answer for a moment, trying to word his thoughts as politely as possible. "They're very different from citizens in Canada, but I hope to get to know them better."

"Isn't the way Hikaru and Kaoru brotherly love fascinating?"

"It is a... very strong bond between the two, but I don't know if I would considerate fascinating."

"Oh..." The redhead deflated slightly and ran her finger around the golden rim of her teacup in a small pout.

"I-I mean I can sort of understand where they are coming from." Canada quickly elaborated with a wave of his hands, perking the girl up. "I have a twin myself and I know another pair. 'Though we aren't as_… affectionate_ as Hikaru and Kaoru, we just have strange ways of showing our love and would so anything for each other."

Canada frowned slightly at his words. Had he _really_ just said that? That he would do anything for his brother that didn't even know he _existed_?

'_Don't be stupid,'_ he scolded himself mentally._ 'You were just trying to cheer her up. You don't care about America and he doesn't care about you.'_

The brunette spoke up for the first time, interrupting his thoughts. "So you have a twin?"

"Yes; Alfred."

"Is he as handsome as you?" the brunette flirted with a bat of her eyes.

Canada blushed, not sure how to answer the question without seeming full of himself or creepy. "I-eh-I... could show you a picture of him next time, I-I guess."

The three girls turned into a huddle, exchanging whispers, hushed giggles and squeals.

"Yeah, we would really like that," the blonde chirped as the customers broke away from each other, giddy smiles still lingering on the lips and light blushes coloring their cheeks. "Is he older than you?"

"Ah, no. I'm older than him by three minutes."

Another giggle came from the girls.

"So, are you protective of him?"

The nation resisted the urge to snort. America could bench-press a sixteen wheeler with one hand and had a voice that could blow out your eardrums; there was no reason to look out for him. Besides, nobody could see the quiet nation, much less care about his protectiveness.

"No, not really. We were raised apart and when I ended up moving in with Alfred and his father, he was plenty old enough to pack a good punch. He didn't need me to defend him."

"Oh... gosh... I didn't mean it like that. You two got into fights with other people a lot?"

Canada stumbled for an answer. How could he explain the only people they knew as little kids and teenagers were troublesome _countries_?

"N-No! Of course not!" he answered, shaking his head and waving his hands in a calming manner. "We got along great with kids from school and the neighborhood. It was just the occasional fight with the family."

The girls stared at him in absolute horror.

"No! It's not like that. We-um-just- it's not..." Realizing that he could only make things worse, the awkward nation stopped trying to make excuses and sank further in his seat in a hopeless attempt to hide. To make matters worse, he could see Kyouya staring at his table and writing intensely in his notebook.

"Ladies," Tamaki announced, standing up from his seat on one of the plush couches. "It wounds me say this, but I'm afraid that the host club is now closed." A chorus of gloomy sighs echoed at this statement. "Don't worry, my princesses, the club will be open tomorrow at the same time after school."

* * *

Once all the customers had been bidden a goodbye and promises to see them tomorrow, the hosts were finally by themselves.

"Yay!"Honey cried cheerfully, jumping on Canada's back and hanging to his neck. "How was your first day?"

"I-It was f-fine," Canada managed to choke out as the small boy unintentionally choked the nation and swatted him in the face with Usa-chan.

"Honey-sempai, I think you're hurting him." Haruhi gently lifted Honey off of Canada and set him down.

Honey giggled. "Okay, whatever you say, Haru-chan."

"_S-Sempai_?! _Chan_?!" Canada whirled around to stare at the two.

"What's wrong?" Honey asked frightfuly, tears rimming his eyes.

"What year are you, Honey?"

"I'm a third-year! Takashi and I will graduate together!"

"But..." Canada glanced back and forth between Mori and Honey dizzily. "How can that be? N-Never mind, I don't wanna know... Oh! Haruhi, I almost forgot to ask you this, but are you a… girl?"

"AHAHAHAH!" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared beside Haruhi, stiffly patting her back with fake smiles plastered to their faces.

"Haruhi's totally a guy," the said simultaneously. "Manliest guy in the school!"  
"But... Honey called her -chan."

"He calls everybody that."

"Well... Tamaki called Haruhi his daughter."

"He's just a pervert."

"Hey!" Tamaki popped up behind the twins, fuming with rage. "I'm not the pervert; you guys are the perverts!" He snatched Haruhi from their grasp and held her close to his chest. "Don't touch my daughter, you devils!"

Canada waved his hands to bring the attention back to him. "L-Look, I don't need to know why she's dressed as a guy, that's her business, I just don't want to be confused by this the rest of the time I'm here."

Haruhi squirmed out of the king's tight hug and glared at him and the twins. "Back off you, it's not a big deal. Matthew, I really don't care if you see me as a boy or a girl. All that matters is what's on the inside, right?"

"So... You are a girl?"

"Biologically, yes."

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you."

_Creeeaaakkkk_

"Why, _hello_ there..." a deep voice greeted.

"GHAAAA!" Tamaki jumped ten feet in the air and pulled Canada in front of him as a shield.

Canada was now face to face with a guy dressed in a shapeless black cloak that pooled on the floor and stretched to the top of his forehead. Long, wispy black hair covered his face, only a small gap left open to reveal one pale blue eye.

The mysterious new comer leaned in close to Canada with an eerie smile and waved a cat puppet in front of him. "Ah, you must be the new student..."

Canada nodded slowly, still staring at him. "I-I'm Matthew Williams..."

"Yes, yes... I am Umehito Nekozawa, but you may call me Nekozawa."

"Nekozawa... G-Got it." The nation attempted to back up from Nekozawa, but Tamaki held him firmly in place.

"I have come to offer you a spot in the Black Magic Club. You get a free Beelzenef if you join." Nekozawa waved the puppet in Canada's face as if it being an inch away from his nose would be more appealing than it was at Nekozawa's side.

Tamaki peeked from behind Canada, glaring intently at the occultist. "H-He's not interested. He's already joined the host club."

"Ah... Hello, Tamaki."

"EEEKKK! Don't touch me!"

"So, Mr. Williams..." He turned away from grinning creepily at the king and faced Canada. "How would you like to join?"

"Eh," Canada offered a nervous smile. "I-I think one club will keep me busy enough. B-But thank you for the offer."

"Hm, what a shame. It would be interesting to have someone of your kind join."

Hikaru and Kaoru materialized at Canada's side and peered at Nekozawa suspiciously.

"What do you mean _'__his kind'_?" They said in unison, scrunching up their eyebrows in thought.

"His aura… it's rather strange, very… _unique. _I'm not sure why, but I hope to find out soon." Nekozawa replied with a small frown of frustration as he stared at Canada.

A shrill beeping interrupted the tense moment.

Canada laughed anxiously and began to pat his pants pockets, apologizing every few seconds. Finally digging up his Iphone from his front pocket, he pointed to it nervously and backed away to the door, sweating under the stares of the hosts and occultist.

"U-Um, that's, ah, p-probably my, er, father. So- OW! Maple!" He clutched his side that hit the corner of a table, knocking over the fine china setting on it. "S-Sorry 'bout that. I'm j-just going to g-go now..."

He turned around and dashed into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind him and leaning against it with all his weight.

After a long sigh, he answered his phone. "H-Hello?"  
"Hey, Canada." a young, heavily accented voice replied in French.

"Oh, Quebec," Canada switched to his first language. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, you're bear keeps asking for some maple syrup and I'm not sure how that would fly with you."

Canada released an airy laugh. He was saved from the hosts by Kumajirola.

"Sure, but just this once and not too much. Tell him it's a special treat."

"Alright, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well... later Canada."

"Goodbye, Quebec."

Selecting the end button, Canada dropped his phone back into his pocket.

_"I better leave before they come looking for me."_ He mused, strolling down the hallway, ignoring the muffled screams and crashes from the music room.

* * *

The front door slide open with a gentle click, and echoed through the small apartment as it scraped against the carpet.

_Home sweet home._

Canada hung his schoolbag on one of the wooden pegs by the door and slid off his shoes. Shuffling to his bedroom, he flopped on his stomach onto the mattress that lay on the floor with a moan.

He was completely _exhausted_. Who knew that chatting with girls could drain him this much? Never the less, he enjoyed his time at the host club. Not that he would ever say it out loud, but he did. Sure, the club members and customers were a little_… over the top_, but at least they _recognized_ him. _Him._ After centuries of _loneliness_, it was the best feeling in the world.

Canada rolled onto his back with a small _genuine_ smile.

This vacation thing was definitely the best. Beats everything else he tried by a long shot.

He laughed dryly to himself, tenderly rubbing his throat.

What would his new friends think of him if they saw the hideous bruise?

* * *

**Happy Late Birthday Canada and Hong Kong! Happy Birthday America! Yay! *throws confetti and dances***

**Yeah... I apologize for the wait. I hoped to have posted this chapter on the 1st, but there was some bad timing. :'( I'm sorry Canada!**

**I have a plan for this story but I need fillers (Imagine that :P). I'm open to suggestions on whatever adventures you want our dear Canada to go with the host club as long as it doesn't involve any other nations showing up. Just leave me a review if you have an idea.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are so awesome!**


	4. Hush Hush

**Warning: Depression and ****Suicide**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Dedicated to: _baileys1999_ and _Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom_**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers or Ouran High School Host Club**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The Hitachiin twins huddled around the bright computer screen, the only source of light in the dark room.

"Scoot over a little, will you?" Hikaru complained, pushing his brother to the left. "Your bony butt's digging into my leg."

"Well, if you would have just gotten another chair, we wouldn't be having this problem." Kaoru snapped back. With another shove from Hikaru, Kaoru reluctantly moved from his seated position on top of his brother to a perk on the leather computer chair's plush arm rest. "_Fine_, I didn't need you breathing down my neck anyways."

Now comfortable, Hikaru reached for the computer mouse and they began their work. Opening files, and uploading pictures, slowly but surely, the Host Club's magazine began to take shape.

Selecting one photo, the duo froze and stared at the image.

"Um... Kaoru... Is that what I think it is?" Hikaru asked worriedly. His twin gave no reply. "Should we tell the rest of the club?"

"Turn it off." Kaoru whispered, practically in audible.

"What?"

"I said turn it _off_." Kaoru quickly reached across his brother and turned off the computer. Sitting in the pitch dark, Kaoru moved closer Hikaru and they held each other close. "Yeah, we need to tell them."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Canada wove his way through the throng of students flooding the halls. School was finally over and he needed to get to the host club as fast as he could. The host club only had thirty minutes before it would be open and most of that time was spent with everybody goofing around.

"Oh! Matthew!" a delicate voice called.

Stopping mid-stride, Canada turned around and saw two girls, one a blonde and one a brunette, skipping toward him with wide smiles.

"Matthew!" The blonde squealed, waving a magazine above her head. "You're finally in!"

"I-In?" Canada asked cautiously as the two came to a thundering halt before him, their cheeks flushed and their breaths quick.

"Your finally in the magazine!"

"What magazine?"

"The Host Club's magazine,_ silly_. Look!"

Shoving an open page of the magazine in his face, Canada turned bright red from embarrassment and anger. Posted along the side of an article about the newest host was a column of snapshots; one of him smiling at a trio of girls, one of him studying from his textbook, and the _worst_ of all was one of him with his shirt wrapped around his arms, exposing his back and torso.

Canada opened and closed his mouth, but he couldn't form a sentence. He never remembered allowing any photos to be taken of him. _Certainly_, not a photo of him about to get into the shower. _Certainly_, not allowing anybody to see the bruise.

"Isn't it amazing?" The brunette gushed. She scrunched up her eyebrows when she got no response. "Matthew?"

"E-Eh, sorry," Matthew apologized, shaking himself out of his daze. "I, um, have to go." With that he dashed through the hallways, ducking under his peers and apologizing every so often.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Bursting through the door of the host club, Canada bent over his knees to catch his breath, all the while glaring darkly at the rest of the club.

"Matthew," Tamaki sang, placing his hands on his hips and a flashing a sharp glare, making him look like a mother scolding her child. "You're late, my son."

"W-Where?" Canada asked, straightening up as he regained his breath.

"Where what?"

"Where did you get those pictures?"

"Hm..." Tamaki tapped his chin pensively. "Pictures, pictures, pictures..."

"The pictures in that magazine."

"Oh, the club's magazine!" The king snapped his fingers and Hikaru and Kaoru dutifully hand him a fresh copy a devious grin. Flipping a few pages in, Tamaki approached Canada and held it out to him. "These pictures?"

Canada felt his face heat up and his glare darkened. "_Yes_, those pictures."

"Well, isn't it obvious? They're photoshopped."

"Eehhhh..." Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted, making guilty faces.

"About that boss..." Kaoru began and his brother finished. "...these ones weren't completely photoshopped."

A long silence hung in the air.

"What do you mean theses weren't completely photoshpped?!" Tamaki exploded, throwing the magazine in the air and storming over to the twins. "It's only been a week and you invaded my poor son's privacy?!"

"Yes?"

Tamaki grabbed the brothers by their collars, pulling them up so their feet rose off the ground, and shook them forcefully. "Don't you know it takes a certain level of friendship to get to that point! I would've thought you two devils would have the decency to wait at least three weeks! Why would you-"

"Hey!" Haruhi interrupted, annoyed at the violent turn. "What happened happened. There's no changing it, so just make sure you two don't do it again. Alright?"

Tamaki gasped at Haruhi's sudden outburst. Dropping the twins, he pulled Haruhi into a tight hug, much to Haruhi's disdain. "Ooohhh, my sweet daughter, I knew Daddy raises you right!"

Hikaru and Kaoru bowed their heads and nodded shamefully, a light pink tainting their cheeks.

"Yeah... it won't happen again." Hikaru assured Haruhi.

"But, there's something else we need to talk about." Kaoru continued.

Canada turned white as a ghost (How _fitting_). He took a pleading step forward, waving his hands. "No! _Please_ don't."

Kaoru glumly glanced back and forth between Canada and the ground. "Well, we saw- umph!"

Canada lunged forward, planing a strong grip on Kaoru's shoulder and wrapping his hand around Kaoru's mouth. "Non; de pas."**  
**

"We saw a bruise on Matthew's neck." Hikaru finished for his brother.

Canada remained frozen in place, only moving his stare from deep in Kaoru's eyes to the floor.

"A bruise?" Honey asked innocently from his perch on top of Mori's shoulders. "But it's not on the pictures."

"Like we said, the photos weren't completely photoshopped; we just edited it out." Hikarureached inside the pocket of his pants and pulled out a folded laminated photo. Unfolding it, he handed it to Tamaki. "This is the photo of where you can see it."

After a long pause, the king finally looked up from the picture, handed it to Kyouya, and stared at Canada. "Matthew, is this what I think it is? Did you try to... escape?"

Despite the host's gentle tone, Canada felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. He kept his eyes trained on the floor and bit his bottom lip to keep it from shaking. He honestly felt as if he was going to throw up; as if his answer was wrestling its way up from his gut, trying to escape from his lips. After waiting long enough to feel Kaoru breath out through his nose six times on to his hand, that still over the former's mouth, Canada finally answered. "Oui...But I found out that's there's no escape- not with death or even this trip. There's only a temporary hiding spot."

The nauseous feeling only grew worse and now warm tears brimmed his eyes. He didn't think he'd ever say this, but _god_ did he want to disappear. So he did.

Canada turned and sprinted as fast as he could out of the room, ignoring the shouts of the hosts. He concentrated on the rhythmous pounding of his feet, forcing himself to zone out. Thus causing him to not realize or care about what direction he was going or who he pushed past.

Once his breathing became too labored and distorted by tears and sniffles that he was gasping for breath like a fish out of water, did he finally slow to a walk. Wanting to have some privacy to control his emotions, he entered a random room to his right. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the it and slide down to his butt. He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his eyes into his knees.

'G_eez, I really do suck at life.' _Canada thought shamefully to himself, reflecting on his choice to avoid confrontation with the host club.

"Hello, there..." An unsettling voice cooed.

"Eh?!" Canada bolted straight up, pressing his back to the door defensively. After a moment of realization, he relaxed and quickly began to wipe away the tear stains form his cheeks and rub away the last ones from the corners of his eyes.. "Oh, b-bonjour, Nekozawa."

Offering a creepy, but pleasant smile, Nekozawa greeted him with a nod. "What brings you to the Black Magic Club? I sense you are distressed; perhaps you have come to purchase a special potion."

At this Canada finally began to process his surroundings. The room was almost pitch black, only illuminated eerily by flickering candles placed throughout the room. Behind Nekozawa was a small round table with a bleached skull and two cat puppets on top. Three dark grey love seats surrounded the table two other students, both dressed in long dark cloaks, had their own couch. On the nearest couch was a pale girl with long, straight black hair and equally dark eyes that seemed to analyze everything. On the farthest one was a boy with fiery red hair and equally bright freckles across his cheeks, his vibrant emerald eyes looking uncanny in the light.

"Oh... S-Sorry, no. I, um, just wound up here by accident." Canada answered after realizing he had been staring.

"Come, come," Nekozawa cooed, using Beelzenef to motion the nation to follow him to the table. "Why don't you join us for a quick session. I have told the others about you and there are many things we must ask you; I believe it would be a good way finish off the last few minutes of the club."

"O-Okay," Canada obliged, shyly shuffling to the occultist and taking a seat beside Nekozawa.

"This is Amaterasu Hashimoto," The president motioned to the girl, who silently nodded her head. "And this is Akifumi Nakamura." He pointed to the boy, who waved and flashed a beaming smile.

Canada offered a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"As I mentioned earlier, we have many questions-"

"Oh! Oh! Sempai! " Akifumi leaned forward and waved his hand excitedly. "I wanna ask him first!"

Canada jumped at the student's outburst, surprised at the cheeriness of his voice. Now it he felt silly to think that his peer's vibrant eyes seemed ominous.

"You may, Aki-san." Nekozawa approved, nodding the head of his hand puppet.

"Oh, okay," Akifumi shifted in his seat so that he was facing Canada. He suddenly grew shy and glanced back and forth between Nekoazwa and Canada, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, um, when Nekozawa first told me about meeting you, I thought that maybe he was over reacting. Hey! Sempai, don't give me that look! You thought when Ama-kun's hair was stick up oddly that she was possessed when really her brothers really rubbed a balloon on her head during lunch. _Anyways_, when you came in I finally sensed your aura and I now realize that you are truly unique. So, ah, I was wondering why I sensed dark magic in you."

Canada stared dumbfound at how fast the boy talked, he was barely able to make out a word the club member said. Regaining his senses, the personification answered as truthfully as possible. "Um, my... stepfather is involved in dark magic, though I don't know to what extent. As far as I know he has a lot of invisible friends and spends quite a bit of time trying to summon demons or create potions. I also have a... um, cousin who is notorious for his dark atmosphere. So, maybe they rubbed off on me somehow."

For the first time Amaterasu spoke up in a monotone voice. "Has your stepfather ever been successful in summoning a demon? It is very difficult to achieve and it would be a pleasant surprise to hear he did."

"Well, I'm not positive if he has or not... He practices his black magic in the basement and I'm was never allowed down there. But, sometimes I would listen through the door and hear him chanting some think about Santa Rita and Dumbledora the Explorer, then there would be a huge whooshing sound, like a sudden gust of wind, and he would shout 'Not you!'" At the strange looks he was getting from he Black Magic members, he quietly add: "I'm pretty sure he could only summon my cousin."

"...Dumbledora..."

"... The Explorer..."

"Hm, you should invite your stepfather to join us sometime. I think it would be a great learning experience."

"Y-Yeah... He lives in England, but maybe."

"I'm sorry to change the topic so suddenly," Nekozawa interrupted. "but I cannot ignore this feel any longer."

Canada shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Feeling?"  
Nekozawa nodded. "Yes, I sense great pain and distress in you."

"Oh, _that_." Canada instinctively pulled the collar of his uniform up higher. "It's nothing, please don't trouble yourself over it."

"Will you confide in us as to why you feel this way? We are very good at keeping secrets and won't tell. You don't have to, but if it relieves some pressure we are happy be of service."

Canada ducked his head down in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks and the sad look in his eyes. "I-It's nothing... The Host Club just found out something about me I wanted to keep secret..."

"Well, the most logical thing to do would be to talk it out with them, wouldn't it?" Amaterasu said, still no hint of emotion in her voice.

"Yeah!" Akifumi added, pulling Canada's eyes from the floor to his radiant smile. "I mean, what's done is done and there's no changing it. You just have to make amends and carry on."

Canada sputtered out a hollow laugh. To think that only fifeteen-sixteen year olds could be consulting, teaching, a man who has had _thousands_ of years of experience. It's truly- "_Amazing_."

"Huh?"

Canada came out of his trance and felt his face turn even redder once he realized he had spoken out loud. "Oh, um, you guys. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for the encouragement."

Nekozawa rose and offered a hand to the host. "Come, I can show back to Music Room 13."

Canada gratefuly accepted his hand and followed him to the door.

"Hey! Matt-kun!" Akifumi called. The nation turned to see Akifumi and Amaterasu grinning at him. "If the whole hosting thing doesn't work out, your welcome to come join the Black Magic Club."

"We may just have a table and a skull," Amaterasu followed, her voice flat but her expression full of pride and life. "But it's a nice table and skull."

"Free Bedlzenf with admission." Nekozawa smiled and waved his cat puppet's hand.

Canada chuckled. "Yeah, I won't forget."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Thanks for everything, Nekozawa." Canada said with a pleasant smile, turning his back to the music room.

"My pleasure, please come again." Nekozawa replied as he used Beelzenf to wave goodbye.

Now alone, the quiet nation stared nervously at the golden door. "Here goes nothing."

Pushing open the door, a familiar flourish of roses drifted toward him.

"Matthew!"

"Gah!" Canada fell back as he was tackled to the floor by four bodies.

"Oh, my son!" Tamaki cooed, nuzzling his chin into the top of Canada's head. "We missed you!"

"Wah! Matt-chan!" Honey cried, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Please don't leave again! It was scary!"

The Hitachiin twins tightened their grip around his waist. "We're sorry! We won't ever bring it up again."

Canada couldn't help but slip a small smile before pushing them off. "Guys, I can't really talk if you're suffocating me."

They all reluctantly released him and back away a few steps.

Canada bit his bottom lip and shuffled his feet. "Um, I-I'm sorry about running away earlier. I-I'm not really good at confrontations... I've been alone all my life really so I don't... know a whole lot about this sort of stuff and I panicked."

Kaoru stepped forward, looking at the floor guiltily. "No, we're sorry about bringing it up-"

"Non- I mean no, don't be. It's a reasonable thing to be worried about and I should probably should explain myself."

"Hey," Haruhi cautiously interjected. "If it's really that tough for you, then don't tell us. I mean, we know you snapped and that's all we really need to know. Just promise us it won't happen again."

"Yeah,"

"_No_, that's not good enough." Hikaru argued.

"Yeah, you have to _say_ it." Honey backed Hikaru up. Mori grunted and nodded in agreement.

Canada took a deep breath. "Je promets."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Due to fanfiction being weird, I can't add any line breaks in so from now on I will just create them myself with the squiggly line and period.**

**Yes, Amaterasu Hashimoto and Akifumi Nakamura are my OCs. I know in the manga there are more members of the Black Magic Club, but I only know the name of two of them (Nekozawa and Reiko Kanazuki) so I decided to just create my own. Please tell me how you liked them!**

**The reason Canada speaks so much French in this chapter is because I have this head cannon that whenever he's stressed he slips into French.**

**By the way... I've had "Canadian, Please" stuck in my head for days and I need help! I keep singing it and I'm weirding people out...**

**Please share your thoughts with a review! ^J^**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**In response to a review made by _Guest_ in last chapter: I really _love_ your idea; it's very interesting and unique. Unfortunately, I cannot include it in any chapters soon. I _may_ be able to add it in waaay later, but I don't know. As I said before, I can't write chapters that involve other nations besides Canada meeting the Host Club otherwise it will interfere with the plot I have set. But, thank's a bunch load for your input!**

**To _uptomyneckinfandoms_: Don't worry, your chapter shall becoming up next!**


	5. Almost Daily Life of a Canadian

**Dedicated to: _uptomyneckinfandoms _and _Magician Girl Mirani_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or Ouran High School Host Club**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Takashi! Takashi!" Honey chanted as stopped mid-skip to slide open his best friend's bedroom door. "Wanna get some cake-"

He was cut off by shock, freezing in the doorway and staring at a sight completely foreign to him. Still in bed under a thick layer of blankets, Mori was heavily sleeping despite it being 9 o'clock in the morning, _two hours later_ than when he normally rose. Despite the occasional shiver, his face was bright red with beads of sweat on his forehead.

Honey prudently approached his shivering cousin, clutching his bunny closer to his chest for comfort. Kneeling down, he gently touched Mor'is head with the back of his hand. Tears began to well up in his eyes at Mori's soaring temperature. "_Takashiiii_!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Drifting in and out of sleep, Canada let out a moan and smacked his lips as he snuggled deeper into the blankets, wrapping the bleach white comforter tighter around his shoulders and burying his face deeper into his red pillow. Rolling to the side and letting out a light snore, he balanced on the blissful line of consciousness and sleep when a sudden ring shattered the peace and quiet. Sluggishly sitting up, he glanced around his bedroom to find the source. On a small dresser across the room, his cellphone was lighting up and buzzing cheerfully.

"Oh, geez," he mumbled irritably, he rubbed away the red pillow creases on his face. "Why would anyone be calling at this time of day- Wait... _Calling_? Calling!"

His eyes snapped open, wide and alert, as a beaming smile grew on his face. It seemed like forever since he had heard such a beautiful sound, now that he heard it he was overfilled with joy. This meant somebody actually _cared_ about _him_.

He gracelessly tumbled out of bed and staggered across the room over to the dresser, tripping over his baggy grey sweatpants in the process. Just as he was about to pick up the phone he abruptly stopped an stared at the device when a terrifying thought occurred to him. Suddenly, he was... afraid to answer it. Even though he knew it was a stupid idea, apart him dreaded that it would be America or France or any other nation calling him to say that they missed him; that they would make empty promises and take him back to his lonely lifestyle.

On the fifth ring, he hesitantly answered the phone. "H-Hello?"

"WAAAHHH! MATTHEW!" A shrill voiced wailed, causing Canada to flinch and jerk his head away from the phone.

"Honey, calm-" the personification ushered only to be cut off.

"IT'S TAKASHI! HE-HE-HE'S-" The third-year faltered, stumbling over his words as he hiccuped and sniveled.

"Woah, Honey, calm down-"

"BUT TAKA-"

"Just take deep breaths, eh? Breath in... Breath out... In... Out..." Canada inhaled and exhaled with Honey, unconsciously demonstrating with hand gestures.

After sputtering out a few strained breaths, Honey managed to calm himself enough stutter out an answer in a normal voice. "I-It's Takashi; he has a fever a-and it's really scary since I'm the only one here!"

"I-I can come over, I suppose, or you guys can come over here." The nation stuttered, beginning to worriedly fiddle with a loose strand on the hem on his t-shirt.

"Ah! He's awake! T-Takashi?"

Canada heard movement on the other side of the phone before a grunt came through.

"B-Bonjour, Mori," the Canadian greeted nervously.

After another grunt, Mori spoke coolly, his voice sounded more gravelly than usual. "Watch him."

"Watch...Honey?"

"Yeah."

"W-Why?"

"Don't want him sick like me."

"O-Okay, but what about you?"

"Just sleep."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine there all alone?"

"Yeah."

After a thoughtful pause, the nation finally replied: "Well, I'll do my best. I hope you get better, eh?"

"Thanks."

There was once again movement on the other side of the phone and Honey's sweet voice boomed through. "I'll be over there in a few minutes, Mat-kun" Canada could hear Honey turn away from the phone and begin talking to Mori before hanging up.

With a sigh, the nation ended his call and returned the cellphone back to its spot.

'_Well_, _I guess that gives me an excuse to make extra pancakes_.' Canada thought cheerfully to himself as he began to rummage through his dresser for clothes.. '_I wonder how much maple syrup I can feed him..."_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Just as Canada flipped a third golden brown pancake onto a plate, a sharp knock echoed off the front door. Walking across the small kitchen and into the adjoined dining room, he opened the front door with a small smile. "Morning Hon- _Oomph_!"

"Matt-kun!" Honey squealed with joy as he launched and attached himself to Canada's torso, wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly like a spider monkey. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine," the nation stuttered in response, taken back by the small boy's crushing affection. "How are y-ou?"

Honey shifted his head so his chin was resting on Canada's chest and they were looking each other in the eye; Honey's bright and cheerful while Canada's were warm and weary. "I'm as good as I can be with Takashi sick and all."

"T-That's good. Um, could you get off me, now? Y-You're kinda crushing my ribs." Canada replied, his smile wavering.

"Sorry," Honey apologized with a giggle as he hopped down. "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"Heh, yeah, I know somebody like that."

"Oh? Who?"

"O-Oh, um, my brother... W-Why don't you come in?"Canada gently pushed Honey inside before walking off to get back to cooking and leaving Honey to goggle at the apartment.

"Wow!" The third year twirled around the room. "This place is so _small_! Almost as small as Haruhi's place even!"

"Thanks?"

Honey sat himself in one of the two seats at the small square dining room table and swung his legs."Are we going out today?"

Canada continued to cook their late breakfast. "If you want to. Why?"

"Well, you're dressed kinda funny."

The personification stopped pouring the milky white batter into the pan to glance down at his clothes. He was bare foot and dressed in jeans and the hem of a plaid button up shirt peeked out from under a baggy red and white sweater with a maple leaf in the center. Then he glanced at his guest. He wore jeans and orange t-shirt that was just as casual, yet they fit his small frame better and were obviously name brand. Even more obvious, his clothes were more put together like he actually spent time to think about his appearance rather than throwing something on in a sleepy daze.

"This is how I normally dress..." Canada answered solemnly, forcing himself to ignore the slight jab and flip over the fresh pancake.

"Oh..." Honey glanced at back and forth between the table and Canada guiltily. "So... whatcha making? It smells super sweet!"

"Pancakes," Canada replied pridefully, stacking a fourth pancake onto a plate.

"_Pancakes_?"

Canada's grip on his metal spatula tightened and he shot the blonde a dangerous glare. "Is that a _problem_?"  
Honey was taken back by this new side of the normally quiet and pleasant host. The sharp glare made it look like Canada was ready to stab him with the spatula.

"Nope!" he answered cheerfully, recovering from his initial shock. "I'm sure Usa-chan would love some!"

The nation's features instantly softened. "Great, how much would you and Usa-chan like?"

"Well, we already had some breakfast, so just two; it'll be like desert!"

"Perfect, that means I made just enough; two for each of us." Turning off the stove and placing dirty dishes in the sink, the personification set two plates on the table. "Maple syrup?"

"Yes, please!" Honey gratefully accepted the topping with a giggle, pouring an even layer on top of his pancakes (slightly disappointing that Canada that he hadn't poured on more of the sweet topping). "Thank you so much!" he managed to mumble out over a mouth full of food. "These are the best I've ever had!.

"I'm glad you like them." Canada smiled thankfully and proceeded to practically drowned his two pancakes in maple syrup.

The two happily and quickly finished their heavenly brunch in silence and Canada was left to gather their dishes.

"Do you live here alone?" Honey asked innocently as he played with his stuffed rabbit, waving it above his head as if it could fly.

Canada took a moment to glance up from the dishes he was washing. "I guess I do, eh?"

"Oh, it must be scary."

"W-What do you mean?" he questioned, barely stopping himself from switching into French.

The third-year never took his eyes off of his toy. "Well, I would think it would be scary to be alone. Think about it; there would be nobody there to comfort you when you had scary nightmares, nobody to ask you how your day went, nobody to eat pancakes with. I'd hate it."

Canada put the last fork onto the drying rack, leaned against the counter and stared at the boy curiously. He swallowed the feeling of dread that swelled up in his gut. "Yeah, when you put it that way, I guess your right... But, it's okay, I'm used to it. It's not much different than my place back in Canada. I-I mean I had a pet but he only acknowledged me when ever he wanted food or to be let outside."

Honey stopped playing with Usa-chan and let the bunny fall to his side. Now both boys were staring solemnly at each other. "I'm sorry, Matt-kun."

"...For what?"

"For not being a good friend. I mean, we've been friends for a couple weeks now and I wasn't here to spend time with you over the weekends even though you feel this way when you alone."

"Don't be, Honey; you didn't know and it's my fault, really," Canad apologized as he shuffled across the room and took a seat across from Honey. "I suppose I should have invited you guys over or something."

"Aw, my son! Do you really feel that way!?" A dramatic voice interrupted.

"Wah! Tama-chan, you ruined the moment!" Honey wailed, throwing his hands in the air in a pout.

Canada abruptly dropped his head onto the table. "I swear those guys are the most annoying-" The front door slammed open, ricocheting off the wall and rattling it's hinges, before he could finish his sentence.

"Ding dong! You're wrong!" Hikaru and Kaoru grandly announced, strolling in arm in arm as if it were their own home. "We're _awesome_!"

"Hey," Tamaki shrieked as he pulled himself up from the floor. "You can't just push a guy down and steal their line!"

"Yes, we can."

"Mommy, tell these little devils-"

"Sempai, just be quiet," Haruhi moaned as she scooted around Tamaki, obviously annoyed by the entire situation. "You're annoying Matthew enough just being here, so don't make things worse."

"Nonsense, my daughter!" Tamaki explained as he struck a theatrical pose upon standing up, completely blind to the depressed atmosphere shrouding Canada. "I'm sure my son is always overjoyed to see his father-"

"Chan eil!" **(No!)** Canada interrupted, lifting his head from the table just to shout before putting it back down. Sadly his comment went unnoticed as the twins and Tamaki were being too loud to hear him and everybody else had a clue what language he was speaking in.

"Tama-chan!" Honey cried, jumping off his chair and hopping around excitedly. "What are doing here?"

"Well, of course you know it is our mission to-"

"We were planning to visit our newest member sometime soon and when we got word of you coming over, we decided to take advantage of the situation." Kyouya interrupted smartly as he wrote in his incessant notebook, a glare of light bouncing off his glasses dangerously.

"Mommy, you too?! Why is everybody stealing my lines?!"

"You're just predictable,"

Tamaki immediately curled into the fetal position in the corner of the room, mumbling to himself: "You guys just don't how to make the situation extra-special."

"Sempai, you better not be making a hamster home again." Haruhi huffed.

"No..." the king mumbled, immediately dropping the scrap of paper he was tearing and letting it float onto the pile shredded paper.

"_Seriously_?"

"So, how's it going, Mr. Canada?" The twins badgered, each wrapping an arm around the moping nation.

At this Canada immediately shot straight up in his seat. "_What_?! How did you-"

"Woah, calm down," Kaoru shushed, holding up his hands in surrender. "It's just a joke."

"O-Oh... Why Mr. Canada?"

Hikaru scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Let's evaluate your life: you're shy, soft spoken, never yells, loves pancakes and syrup, has a funny acccent-"

"Okay, I get it, I get it." Canada put his head back down on the table and covered his head with his arms. "And I don't have a funny accent."

"Say _about_," the twins teased simultaneously.

"Chan eil," **(No,)****  
**

"Quit doing that anti-social language switch thing. Say it."

"Chan eil!" **(No!)**

"_Aboot_, say it with us, _aboot_."

"You little rascals," Tamaki cried, leaping from his 'emo corner' and pushing the twins away from Canada. "Leave my son alone!" Tamaki gave a one-sided hug, draping himself over Canada. "Are you okay? How are you?"

"Chan eil fhios agam... Sgith?" **(I don't now... Tired?) **Canada moaned, not looking up. "I was fine until you guys showed up."

"And now you feel absolutely wonderful, right? Anyways, where do you want to go today?"

Tilting his head up, he peeked at the king. "What?"

"Well, now that we're all together, we're going on a trip."

"But, we're not all together."

"...What do you mean?"

"Mori isn't here."

"But, he's sick," the twins chimed in from the side.

"Well, if we're going to do something _all_ of us need to be here."_  
_

"Ooh! Matt-kun!" Honey exclaimed excitedly, running to his side. "Why don't we all visit Takashi and help him get better? That way it won't be as scary for him!"

Canada let out a small chuckle and gave Honey a kind smile. "Let's."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Needless to say, they all got sick the next day and even had to cancel Monday's host club.

Despite that, they enjoyed their time doting over the stoic third-year; making hot soup, changing out the cool rags they set on his burning forehead, reading him their favorite short stories. Mori on the other hand was slightly annoyed by their motherly love, still he was grateful for their actions.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**The language spoken in this chapter is Gaelic.**

**Can anybody spot the Hetalia reference?**

**Guess who wasted three days rewatching all five seasons of Hetalia and eating pancakes? This chick! Woop woop! It'd been forever since I had watched it and forgotten how dirty it was. Seriously, now I remember why I never watched it in front of my family...**

**Thank you everybody for the follows, favorites, and reveiws! They really mean a lot to me. :)**


End file.
